


Not My Lover (The One) [vid]

by Dee_Laundry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dance, on the floor, in the round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Lover (The One) [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: Violence and strategically covered nudity.

[Not My Lover (The One)](http://vimeo.com/62577169) from [Dee Laundry](http://vimeo.com/user10580849) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Bironic issued a challenge for a non-Reichenbach Sherlock vid, and well, here we are. Thank you to her for the beta.  
> Source: Sherlock, "A Scandal in Belgravia"  
> Music: "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson (trimmed)


End file.
